


Hope for An Angel

by xtremeroswellian



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Slight Cursing, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Angel's story in poem form.





	Hope for An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2001, for a creative writing assignment. Just moving all my old fic and stuff here to A03.

Hope for an Angel

Most think all vampires are evil,  
but it simply isn't true.  
Sit down and I'll tell you a story,  
you'll change your mind when I'm through.

His human name was Liam,  
but his sire Darla changed it.  
Angelus was the Scourge of Europe  
'til into a gypsy girl he bit.

Backtracking just a moment,  
Angelus was a bastard.  
He drove Dru insane before he turned her,  
and left nothing but disaster.

They ran together for a century--  
Angelus, Darla, Spike and Dru.  
But his evil deeds caught up to him,  
with committing evil he is through.

Now he's not like other vampires,  
the gypsies cursed him with a soul.  
He remembers all the things he's done,  
and the guilt does take its toll.

Now his name is Angel,  
he's about 248.  
He tries to help the helpless,  
but he never ever dates.

You see, a moment of true happiness  
and his soul is taken.  
He reverts back to Angelus,  
and all else is forsaken.

He lost his soul with Buffy once,  
and she had to kill him.  
The PTB sent him back  
so he could be their champion.

Now Angel seeks redemption  
for each one of his sins.  
Wolfram and Hart try to stop him,  
they don't want to let him win.

But Angel's not alone now,  
he has a few good friends.  
In his fight against big bads,  
they always stand with him.

Cordelia gets painful visions  
of those who are in need.  
She has a ghostly roommate,  
and her nickname is Queen C.

Then there's the ex-Watcher;  
his name is Wesley Wyndham-Pryce  
He's the brains of Angel Investigations,  
and his fighting skills suffice.

Charles Gunn is a rebel,  
a warrior in his own right.  
His sister was killed by vampires,  
so he continues to fight.

Fred's the newest to the group,  
she's smart but really shy.  
The Fang Gang saved her from Pylea,  
or she probably would have died.

There's also Lorne (a.k.a. "The Host"),  
a friendly demon with skin of green.  
He tells people where their future lies,  
but only when they sing.

L.A. is their battleground,  
the team works day and night.  
They do their best, there's little rest  
when you're fighting the Good Fight.

One day Angel will turn human,  
it's written in prophecy.  
There's even hope for vampires  
according to the Powers That Be.


End file.
